the_vegas_sistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Devin Ashton
Overview Devin James Ashton is one of the main protagonists of The Vegas Sisters. He is the younger of two brothers, and has lived in New York his entire life. Devin is awkward, stupid, and overconfident. He currently has a romantic relationship with Brittany Ashton, as well as 1 child, Not Heather Vegas. Timeline Early Life Not much is known about Devin's early life. He was born to two unknown parents 26 years ago. He grew up with both parents, and his brother. In elementary school, he was considered a "nerd" and was bullied by other kids. At some point in his adulthood, he opened a magazine company, The Creamer Magazine. Season 1 "Case Study" Devin hires Brittany The Creamer Magazine, but only after she exposes her breasts. Later, Brittany exclaims that she "fucked her boss". "Wheel of Baby Daddy" Approximately 9 months after the events in episode 1, Brittany gives birth to Not Heather Vegas. After taking a DNA test, Brittany learns from the nurse that the father of her baby is Devin Ashton, who happens to be the boss she previously bragged about hooking up with. Brittany calls Devin to inform him of what she's learned. The two decide to start a relationship. However, behind Devin's back, Brittany continues to hook up with other guys. T'Nya hacks Brittany's Instagram account in order to convince Devin that Brittany was cheating on him. Devin breaks up with Brittany over text like a savage. Afterwards, Devin falls into a "depression", shaves off all the hair on his body, and dresses emo. Brittany and Becca devise a scheme to impress Devin. Brittany stands on a roof and threatens to jump if Devin doesn't take her back. Devin remembers how he was bullied for not having a hot girlfriend in elementary school, and agrees to take Brittany back. Unfortunately, T'Nya throws a rock and knocks Brittany off the roof. Brittany injures herself in the fall, but is still able to kiss Devin who runs to her rescue. Description Physical Appearance Devin is a young, brown eyed brunet man. He has an average body shape. He is around 6 feet tall and weights approximately 175 pounds. His everyday outfit has changed multiple times thus far. At first, he wore a blue sweater and dress pants, then he wore a black skull t-shirt and ripped jeans. Now, his standard outfit is a leather jacket, jeans, and boots. According to Brittany, he has a small penis. Skills and Abilities Devin is a man of average strength, but little to no athletic ability. Likewise, his is not a particularly bright guy. Devin is considered a nerd, and is very awkward is social situations. He is however, a skilled cook in the kitchen. Relationships Brittany Ashton Devin has a romantic relationship with Brittany, but is clearly not respected by her. Devin is only with her because of her appearance. At the same time, Devin is trying to form a positive bond with her, and even marry her in the near future. T'Nya Vegas T'Nya and Devin don't interact very often, but in episode 2, T'Nya attempted to sabotage Devin's relationship with Brittany. Trivia * Devin Ashton is a reference to Mark Ashton, a gay rights activist. * His standard outfit is a reference to Mutt from "Indian Jones". * Devin's company, The Creamer Magazine, has it's own Instagram. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males